Un cuento de Satinalia
by Dianyan
Summary: Satinalia no siempre significa regalos y felicidad, sin embargo para nuestros queridos guardias representa que la esperanza en la familia nunca debe morir.
1. Chapter 1

**Luces de Satinalia**

Los días que pasaba en el pueblo para que junto a sus compañeros llevase las provisiones necesarias a la fortaleza de Weisshaput representaban una de las mayores distracciones en la vida de la guardia gris Fiona. En los días próximos a la celebración de Satinalia era cuando más necesitaba alejarse de la sombría y triste fortaleza que desde hace ya algunos años llamaba hogar, aunque en su interior nunca haya sentido la calidez que esa palabra significaba.

No se debe dar por entendido que sus hermanos de armas fuesen malas personas y mucho menos desconsiderados con ella. Todo lo contrario, la trataban como su igual y era respetada por sus dotes como maga, inclusive muchos de los reclutas jóvenes recurrían a ella en busca de consejos o simplemente para entablar una sencilla charla que podía culminar en una sincera amistad. La forma de relacionarse con las demás personas, ya sean humanos, elfos o enanos por igual era algo que nunca hubiese imaginado cuando, en su juventud como maga apóstata, pasó su vida huyendo de los templarios. A su calidad de maga, había que agregar su condición de elfa. Por mucho tiempo creyó que era una desgracia total ser ella. Sin embargo fue hace apenas unos años atrás cuando conoció el verdadero significado de la desgracia: ser separada de su propio hijo.

- " Fiona ¿crees que estas mantas serán necesarias para lo que resta de invierno?"- preguntó un recluta a quien Fiona había asistido en su ritual de iniciación. De eso habían pasado dos años ya.

Fiona no prestó atención alguna a la pregunta de su acompañante. En su lugar veía como un montón de niños corrían de aquí para allá, uno de ellos se acercó a una estatua de Andraste a la que comenzó a colgar unos cuantos adornos, ramitas adornadas y cintas de colores. _Debe tener su edad ahora y estoy segura que debe divertirse tanto como ese niño. Me pregunto qué regalos le dará Maric en Satinalia._ Ella comenzó a sonreír sin darse cuenta.

- "¿Mi señora? ¿Se encuentra bien?"

En esta ocasión notó que la llamaban.

- "¿Duncan? ¡Cielos qué tonta! ¡En verdad discúlpame, estaba distraída en otras cosas! Eso fue grosero de mi parte."- ella volvía la vista nuevamente al niño quien ahora trepaba por la estatua de Andraste para terminar de colocar algunas cintas.

Para Duncan no pasaba desapercibida la melancolía en los ojos de Fiona cada vez que veía un niño en sus visitas al pueblo, los dos años que la conocía ella se atrevió a contarle algo de su historia y él un poco de su pasado. Cada vez era un niño diferente en quien concentraba su atención, ya que al parecer tomaba en cuenta el hecho que su hijo iba creciendo. Los pequeños de otros eran su única referencia para hacerse una imagen mental de cómo se vería actualmente aquel ser indefenso a quien dio a luz años atrás.

- "Tal vez esto no es de mi incumbencia Fiona, pero ¿por qué no pides permiso para ir a visitarlo? Satinalia está cerca, no creo que el guardia comandante tenga corazón para negarte tal petición."

- "Está bien Duncan, estoy segura que mi pequeño está bien. Ya te lo he contado, su padre es una persona importante en Ferelden. Prometió que cuidaría de él, si fuese a verlo ni siquiera me reconocería como su madre. Tal vez hasta le dé pena ver que su madre es una elfa y encima maga ¿te imaginas los problemas que le acarrearía? Lo mantendrían vigilado hasta asegurarse que no tiene habilidades mágicas al ser hijo de una maga. No puedo hacerle eso."

- "No necesariamente tienes que decirle que eres su madre. Sólo lo verías, le darías un abrazo o decirle algunas palabras."

- "¿Y le diría que fui su nana cuando nació y lo quiero como si fuera mi hijo? No puedo hacer eso Duncan y lo sabes, no podría soportarlo."

Duncan dio un suspiro. Bien sabía que sería mucho más sencillo para Fiona ver a su hijo si no fuese elfa o maga. Era una situación complicada. Mientras el guardia se quedó en silencio ella prosiguió.

- "Él está muy bien. Tiene un buen padre quien debe estarle dando una buena vida, mucho mejor que la que hubiese tenido a mi lado. La única opción que hubiese tenido al conservarlo hubiese sido huir con él antes de que me lo arrebataran. Tú no conoces lo que es esconderse y que te traten como un criminal de forma tan injusta, no iba a permitir que mi hijo tuviese esa clase de vida. Su padre le ha dado un hogar y eso es suficiente para mí."-contestó ella limpiando con su mano una lágrima que recién empezaba a rodar por su mejilla.

- "¿Has mantenido contacto con su padre?"- preguntó Duncan. Él desconocía la identidad del padre de Alistair, que era el nombre que Fiona le había dado a su bebé al despedirse de él. La maga guardia mantenía en el total misterio el nombre, nadie lo sabía a excepción del guardián comandante. Sin embargo, debido a que Fiona fue enviada a Weisshaput poco tiempo después de dar a luz, debía ser un hombre muy importante. Era como si quisieran desprender por completo a Fiona de tener el más mínimo contacto con el pequeño y así los guardias grises evitaban cualquier problema con los peces gordos de Ferelden.

. "No, nunca le he escrito a su padre y es innecesario. Cualquier contacto entre nosotros podría comprometerlo y desatar un escándalo. Quiero proteger a mi Alistair de eso."

- "Como quieras mi señora. Será mejor que nos apresuremos con las provisiones, los demás deben estar esperándonos para partir a la fortaleza."

- "Por supuesto. Debemos darnos prisa."- concluyó Fiona.

La noche casi caía sobre el pueblecito cercano a la fortaleza y las farolas comenzaban a encenderse. Los reflejos de las cintas y diversos adornos se reflejaban en las casas y tejados. A Fiona le encantaba ese espectáculo de luces. Antes de irse, decidió pasar a comprar unos cuantos dulces para repartir entre sus compañeros como un pequeño obsequio de Satinalia, pero cuando iba de camino a reunirse con Duncan y los demás un niño descalzo tropezó con ella sin querer.

- "¡Por Andraste! ¿Te encuentras bien pequeño?"- preguntó mientras lo ayudaba a ponerse en pie y le sacudía la nieve sucia de sus ropas.

- "Sí mi señora, estoy bien."- dijo el niño tiritando de frío.

- "¿Dónde están tus padres? Mírate, estás temblando de frío."

- "Soy huérfano mi señora, no tengo padres hasta donde yo sé. Bueno, todos me dicen que tengo un papá pero nunca lo he visto."

Fiona acomodó su capa alrededor del cuerpo del niño y trató de calentarlo.

- "Entonces si nunca lo has visto no es tu padre, un verdadero padre es aquél se preocupa por ti, que está ahí siempre sin importar qué."- Fiona tomó al niño y lo levantó.

- "¿A dónde vamos mi señora?"- preguntó el pequeño desconcertado.

- "Tu estómago ruge, quiere decir que tienes hambre ¿no es así? En la fortaleza hay suficiente comida, no le negaremos un plato de sopa caliente a un pequeño y menos en Satinalia."

- "Satinalia es una mentira, todo mundo dice que si te portas bien recibirás un regalo en Satinalia y yo nunca he recibido uno."

- "¿En serio? ¿por qué no revisas entre los bolsillos de mi capa?"

El niño estaba más confundido aún, pero hizo lo que Fiona le pidió

- "¡Dulces! ¡Muchos dulces!"- el niño no salía de su asombro.

- "Exacto y son todos tuyos pequeño. Feliz Satinalia."- ella se atrevió a darle un ligero beso en su mejilla helada.

- "Feliz Satinalia mi señora. Y gracias, esta ha sido la mejor Satinalia de mi vida."

Mientras el niño en sus brazos no paraba de reír al no caber en su felicidad, los pensamientos de Fiona se iban hacia Alistair: _Estoy segura que tú has tenido no sólo una, sino muchas Satinalias felices al lado de tu padre hijo mío. Y si así es, eso significa que el dolor que he pasado sin verte todos estos años ha valido la pena._


	2. Una princesa en Satinalia

**Uno más de Satinalia. Gracias por sus alentadores comentarios :) **

**Una princesa en Satinalia**

Para el pequeño Alistair, la parte favorita del banquete que el arl Eamon daba al finalizar cada año_, _era cuando_ este _terminaba porque sólo cuando finalizaba, lo dejaban entrar al castillo para ayudar con la limpieza de las mesas y los criados le permitían comer todo lo que quisiera. Lo que más le gustaba era ver en algún plato los restos de un trozo de pastel de queso que haya sido demasiado para el exigente paladar de uno de los nobles invitados.

El niño recordaba vagamente que hubo ciertas ocasiones en que le era permitido estar en las cocinas cuando la fiesta de Satinalia se llevaba a cabo en el salón principal, pero desde que el arl se había casado con una mujer orlesiana, todo acceso para él le quedó prohibido. Su nuevo hogar era al lado de los animales dentro de los establos, lejos de los ojos de la nueva arlessa. Muchos podrían pensar que era un trato bastante cruel para un niño, pero Alistair era feliz a su manera. Le gustaba jugar con los perros, se arrullaba con el sonido de los mugidos de las vacas y le gustaba platicar con los caballos cada vez que los cepillaba. Cuando llegaba el clima frío del invierno y comenzaban a caer los primeros copos de nieve, Alistair formaba una enorme pila de heno para mantenerse caliente. Algunas veces, llamaba a alguno de los canes para que durmiera con él y así mantenerse aún más cómodo. Se decía a sí mismo que no tenía nada que envidiarle a los demás niños o a esos nobles que seguramente en ese mismo instante bailaban alegremente entre los muros del castillo.

Bueno, tal vez lo último era una pequeña mentira. Parado en la enorme entrada de madera de su rudimentario hogar, su mirada estaba puesta en las luces que se veían a través de las ventanas, inclusive puede que dentro del castillo estuviese su padre o su medio hermano, comiendo platillos recién hechos, sopa caliente y pastel cuyo aroma que emana de un postre recién seguía en el aire. También era probable que su padre esté repartiendo regalos de Satinalia entre todos los invitados _¿en esta ocasión habrá traído algo para mí?_ Se preguntaba el pequeño, puede que el arl Eamon se lo guarde y se lo entregue mañana.

Una ráfaga de aire helado le caló hasta los huesos, en ese momento Alistair deseaba en verdad estar dentro del castillo calentando sus manitas heladas con el fuego de la chimenea. Luego se dio cuenta que eso nunca sucedería y negó con la cabeza, ese no era su lugar ni ahora ni nunca. Debía asegurarse de guardarse esos pensamientos para sí mismo ya que de decirlo en voz alta, se llevaría unos buenos regaños por parte de la arlessa o, aún peor, unos buenos golpes. Según ella, eso le enseñaría cuál era su lugar.

Tomó un montón de heno y comenzó a apilarlo, fue a un pequeño cofre de madera algo gastado por el uso y los años, sacó de su interior unas cuantas mantas viejas para ponérselas encima así como sus dos únicas figuras talladas: un caballero y un gólem. El primero había sido un tesoro que había encontrado en el lago Calenhad mientras nadaba en un caluroso día de verano. La segunda figura fue un regalo del arl Eamon en una de sus visitas a Denerim, era cuando aún no había contraído nupcias. De eso hacía ya unos cuantos años, era el único juguete que había recibido como regalo. Nunca había recibido un presente en Satinalia que él recordara, solamente las sobras del banquete, que aunque fuesen o no restos, para él tan sólo de imaginarlo le parecían deliciosos. Lo único que le quedaba era esperar a que las luces se apagaran y él tenía toda la _la libertad _de entrar a comer cuanto deseara. Se recostó sobre el heno y sus cobijas y comenzó una de sus sesiones de juego nocturnas.

"Toma esto horrible monstruo. Yo soy un valiente caballero y protegeré a todos de tu maldad ¡Pagrr! ¡Wragggrrr!"- el niño hacía los sonidos de la pelea que le parecía que sonaban mejor.

Uno de los perros lo vio de reojo, al parecer lo había despertado.

"Lo siento amigo, trataré de no hacer tanto ruido. Vuelve a dormir."

El perro no hizo caso a las palabras de Alistair y comenzó a olisquear. Salió corriendo del establo sin que Alistair pudiese detenerlo.

"¡Vuelve acá!"- gritó el niño. Si ese perro se perdía en medio de la noche y el frío, lo harían directamente responsable a él.

Se levantó rápido y se disponía a salir a buscarlo, cuando un grito lo tomó por sorpresa. Había alguien afuera. Se apresuró para ver qué era lo que ocurría.

- "¿Quién anda ahí?"- pregunto Alistair.

- "Soy sólo yo. Tu perro me asustó por un momento, pero es bastante juguetón."- dijo una vocecita infantil.

En la oscuridad pudo distinguir la figura de una niña, estaba acariciando la barriga del perro y a este parecía que esos jugueteos le gustaban.

- "¿Qué se supone que haces aquí afuera?"

La pequeña sólo se encogió de hombros.

- "Salí a dar un paseo."

"¿En medio de la noche y nevando? Eres una niña muy rara."- ella seguía jugando con el perro sin prestarle atención.

"Será mejor que entres al establo, allí está calentito. Aquí afuera te enfermarás."- le dijo Alistair.

"Si tú lo dices."

El perro siguió a los dos niños. Ya adentro y con la luz de una vela, Alistair pudo notar el vestido tan elegante que llevaba la pequeña debajo de un abrigo igual de llamativo.

- "No eres del pueblo ¿cierto?"

"Claro que no, mis padres son invitados en el banquete del arl. Ellos siguen ahí, yo decidí escaparme."

- ¿Escaparse de un banquete? Era justo el lugar donde él deseaba estar y ella se escapaba sin pensarlo, eso no tenía sentido alguno para el niño.

- "¿Por qué te escapaste?"- Alistair no pudo evitar la curiosidad por la actitud extraña de esa niña.

"Porque estaba aburrida."

-"¿Cómo puedes aburrirte cuando en el banquete hay tanta comida?"

Por el gesto de su rostro, la pregunta le resultaba extraña a la pequeña.

- "La comida no es divertida ¿para ti lo es?"

- "Si son pasteles de queso por supuesto, me gusta comerlos. Además no es sólo la comida, hay bailes y regalos… bueno, honestamente yo no sé bailar,pero hay regalos. Eso debe ser divertido."

- "Los regalos no son sino hasta el final del banquete, mientras tanto yo debía esperar quieta y bien portada, sentarme en una silla y no hacer ruido ¡No podía jugar con mis muñecas! ¡¿puedes creerlo?!- la pequeña sacó de entre su abrigo un par de figuras, una de ellas era un dragón y la otra era ¿una princesa con una armadura?

- "¿Por qué tu muñeca tiene armadura?"- preguntó Alistair extrañado.

- "¿Te gusta? Yo misma se la hice, le quité el tonto vestido que tenía y le hice una armadura de tela."

- "Las princesas no usan armaduras."- dijo Alistair confundido.

Ella no estaba de acuerdo con lo que decía Alistair al parecer.

- "Tiene que usarla, de lo contrario ¿cómo se protegería cuando peleara contra el dragón."- ella mostró la otra figura apretada ensu manita.

- "Las princesas no pelean contra dragones, a ellas las salva un caballero del dragón."- él mostró su figura de caballero algo desgastada de tanto juego.

- "Pero mi dragón es muy grande, tu caballero necesita la ayuda de mi princesa. Ella es muy buena peleando."

- "Mi caballero puede contra tu dragón, él es muy fuerte. Ya ha vencido muchas veces a este temible gólem. No necesita la ayuda de tu rara princesa en armadura"- el niño mostró con orgullo el único juguete que recordaba haber recibido en su vida.

- "Mi dragón es mucho más grande que ese gólem, lanza enormes bolas de fuego ¡graaaww!"- ella comenzó a hacer los sonidos que en su mente imaginaba hacían los dragones y comenzó a atacar al caballero de Alistair.

- "Pues mi caballero puede esquivar fácilmente ese ataque."

- "No puede porque mi dragón vuela muy rápido ¿ves?"- el dragón de juguete embistió a la figura del caballero.

- "¡Ey! ¡Eso no me lo esperaba!"- dijo Alistair sonriendo.

- "Entonces necesitas la ayuda de la princesa ¡Tarán! Ella aparece para ayudar al caballero contra ese horrible dragón."

- "El dragón ha llamado un gólem para ayudarlo a vencer al caballero y a la princesa ¡y no piensan rendirse! ¡están en problemas!"

- "¡Tenemos que vencerlos no importa cómo!"

Una larga batalla se libró en los establos. Es obvio que tenían que ganar los buenos, en eso estaban de acuerdo ambos niños.

- "¿Quiere tu caballero pelear otra vez?"- dijo la niña emocionada.

- "Por supuesto que…"

- "¡Por fin te encuentro! ¡Padre y madre están muy preocupados! ¡Te aseguro que estás metida en un gran problema hermanita!"

La niña levantó la vista para ver al joven que la esperaba en la puerta del establo. Alistair lamentó de que sus juegos hubiesen terminado, su mirada triste lo decía todo.

- "¡Ops! Es mi hermano. Lo siento tengo que irme."- ella se levantó apresuradamente.

El chico dio un vistazo rápido a Alistair.

- "¿Tan rápido has hecho un nuevo amigo? Te aseguro que mi hermanita jugará contigo la próxima vez que regresemos a Risco Rojo. No pongas esa carita ¿de acuerdo?"

Alistair sólo asintió con su cabeza. Al bajar la vista, notó que la niña olvidaba sus figuras.

"Oye, olvidas a tu princesa y a tu dragón."

"Puedes conservarlos, terminó el banquete, así que ya puedo dártelos como obsequio de Satinalia, además todo caballero necesita un dragón a quien vencer y la princesa debe ayudarle a vencerlo. Tú mismo has visto que aunque es muy fuerte, tu caballero no podría lograrlo solo."

- "Claro que puede."

- "No, no puede."- era una de esas discusiones infantiles que parecía no tener final, así que el hermano de la pequeña los interrumpió.

- "Suficiente, es tarde y nuestros padres están preocupados. Despídete de tu amigo."

- "Adiós. Te prometo que el siguiente año continuaremos con nuestra batalla. Feliz Satinalia."

- "Feliz Satinalia."- ambos agitaron sus manos en señal de despedida.

- A Alistair lo ponía más feliz el hecho de tener una amiga que el de por fin recibir un regalo de Satinalia. Lo mejor de todo es que ella volvería y él la esperaría ansioso.

* * *

><p>Había ya tres años desde la última vez que vio a su amigo. La pasadas Satinalias habían faltado al banquete anual del arl por diversos motivos, el primero fue su caída estrepitosa de un árbol y eso le ocasionó el romperse una pierna, el segundo fue una fuerte neumonía producto del intenso invierno. Ella no lo había olvidado y debido a que nunca preguntó siquiera su nombre, no sabía a quién escribirle.<p>

Sin embargo cuando volvió, ya no pudo encontrarlo. Nadie supo decirle qué había sido de él, y cuando preguntó por él a la misma arlessa dijo que no recordaba a nadie con las características que ella le había dado.

- "Elissa, cariño ¿te encuentras bien? Te ves decaída."- le dijo la mujer a su lado.

- "Estoy bien madre. Sólo es el viaje."

- "Es cierto, un viaje de Risco Rojo a Pináculo es agotador. Ya falta poco mi pequeña."

Elissa empezaba a creer que se había imaginado todo eso, tal vez era tan pequeña que lo imaginó. Nan decía que los niños llegan a tener una gran imaginación, pero si todo lo imaginó ¿dónde habrán quedado su dragón y su princesa con armadura?


	3. Un regalo para Fiona

**Espero que todos hayan tenido una feliz Satinalia. Mañana se publica el último de esta pequeña historia. Gracias a Fridda por su apoyo y sus correcciones.**

**Un regalo para Fiona**

Fiona caminaba entre la muchedumbre de la ciudad de Denerim, se abría paso entre la gente como podía. Los ojos recelosos se posaban sobre ella, su condición de elfa y maga nunca era bien vista en ningún sitio y mucho menos en la capital fereldana. Las luces alumbraban las calles y la alegría de la gente se notaba en los rostros, especialmente los infantiles que no paraban de corretear de un lugar a otro. En el aire se sentía la alegría que traía consigo las próximas fiestas de Satinalia y posteriormente el inicio de un nuevo año. De esta atmósfera tan febril se había esfumado la trágica noticia que la había traído a ella al único sitio al que hace unos años había jurado que jamás pisaría, por el bien de la persona más importante en su vida, esa noticia era la del supuesto fallecimiento del rey Maric al hundirse el barco en el que viajaba.

La terrible noticia había dado la vuelta a Thedas entero, hasta llegar al fuerte de Weisshaupt. Todos comenzaron a hablar sobre la pronta ascensión del príncipe Cailan al trono, así como la boda de este con la hija del teyrn Loghain Mac Tir, sin embargo en ninguno de los rumores y nuevas que se mencionaban salía a relucir algo que tuviese que ver con Alistair, ya debía ser un adolescente, si sus cálculos no le fallaban debió haber cumplido en esas fechas los 16 años. En una de las tantas pláticas que logró escuchar por parte de sus compañeros guardias, ella intentó sacar algo de información.

- "He escuchado que el rey tenía otro hijo, uno ilegítimo ¿eso será verdad?"- Fiona sabía que debió parecer sólo una vieja chismosa, de esas que se ponen en los mercados a cotillear sobre asuntos que no le conciernen, pero por ahora las apariencias era lo que menos tenía en su mente.

Uno de ellos, quien había vivido en Ferelden como guardia del Palacio Real antes de unirse a los guardias grises, pudo contestar a su pregunta.

- "Eso suele decir la gente, que un día el rey no pudo mantener los cordones de sus reales pantalones atados y se metió en la cama con una sirvienta de Risco Rojo, en las narices del hermano de la reina ¡vaya escándalo! ¡Ja ja ja! ¡Pudiendo tener cualquier bella noble bien perfumada, se mete con una sirvienta cualquiera! ¡Ja ja ja!"- las risas de sus demás compañeros e inclusive algunos que solía llamar amigos, le calaron a la elfa en lo más profundo de su ser. El único que no reía era Duncan, siendo solamente él quien que ya conocía su secreto, el cual le fue confiado poco después de que ella se enteró de la muerte del rey. Simplemente no pudo contener su pena y necesitaba un hombro sobre el cual llorar, y sobre todo confiar.

Ella decidió continuar un poco más con la farsa.

- "¡Qué chico más suertudo! ¿no? Hijo de una vulgar sirvienta y seguramente ahora tiene vida de príncipe."- quiso soltar una risa que murió en el mismo intento.

- "Si es tan gracioso es porque al parecer es un simple rumor, ninguna persona en su sano juicio imagina al rey mezclándose con la chusma y concibiendo hijos bastardos. Nadie sabe con certeza si es real, lo que es seguro es que yo nunca lo ví en el Palacio o cerca del rey Maric ni por asomo. Algunos dicen que vive en Risco Rojo siendo criado por el arl Eamon, otros que el mismo Maric lo entregó a la Capilla al momento de nacer y el más absurdo es que fue criado por perros de los Anderfels ¡Ja ja ja!"- nuevamente las risas estallaron.

Fiona sólo logró sonreír débilmente.

- "La realidad es que todos te contarán algo diferente Fiona, cada respuesta es más divertida que la anterior. Yo honestamente no creo ninguna de las versiones, el rey Maric era demasiado honorable y amante del deber como para haberle hecho semejante traición a la reina Rowan, que sobra decir era una mujer que superaba en belleza a cualquier fereldana que haya conocido."

- "Es verdad, suena absurdo de sólo pensarlo."- Fiona no insistió más en el tema, aunque en su interior quedó con muchas inquietudes. Su compañero no sabía nada sobre Alistair, eso le quedó muy claro. Lo que significaba dos cosas: que él no estaba en Denerim y que si lo estaba, habían decidido encubrir su identidad. Ella rogaba con todo su corazón que fuese lo segundo.

Y ahora estaba en Denerim, congelándose a cada paso que daba entre la nieve y el lodo, definitivamente se había acostumbrado al cálido y seco clima de la fortaleza. Duncan insistió en ayudarla con su búsqueda y partió rumbo a Risco Rojo para saber si era verdad al menos uno de los rumores que decían que el arl Eamon lo había criado. En esta ocasión, Fiona no se detenía para ver los adornos que colgaban de las casas o las estatuas, tampoco para oler y pararse por un momento frente a los puestos que ofrecían la mejor comida y dulces de la temporada. No era Satinalia para ella hasta saber algo de Alistair.

* * *

><p>Nada. Nadie sabía nada. Su paso por la elfería para contactar con algunos sirvientes del Palacio la dejó tal como había llegado: ignorante del paradero de su hijo. Si el rey había tenido un descendiente, no era otro que Cailan. Era como si todo mundo quisiera borrar la existencia de Alistair, todos menos ella. Una vez terminada su infructuosa investigación, recibió carta de Duncan en la que le decía que había conseguido información sobre Alistair, pero no conocía su paradero. El lugar en el que se encontrarían era un pequeño pueblo agrícola conocido como Lothering, ese lugar era apenas un punto en los mapas, pero al ser tan insignificante, Duncan podría hablar con más libertad sobre un tema tan delicado como lo era el bastardo del fallecido rey.<p>

* * *

><p>Alistair había crecido toda su vida en Risco Rojo sin conocer a su padre. Vivió en los establos durante su niñez, odiado por la arlessa y tratado con condescendencia por parte del arl Eamon, pero nunca con amor. Habían pasado años desde que se decidió que debía dejar el castillo para ser enviado a la Capilla ¿dónde se encontraba ahora? Fiona no podía saberlo.<p>

- "No nos rendiremos Fiona."-le dijo Duncan a su amiga, mientras esta sostenía una figura que representaba a un gólem, parecía no haberlo escuchado.

- "¿Esto le pertenecía a él?"- ella dijo conteniendo las lágrimas.

- "Fue lo único que dejó antes de ser enviado a la capilla."- Duncan respondió.

La tristeza de la elfa pasaba desapercibida en esa posada, todos reían y bailaban al compás de la música y el sonido al chocar los tarros de cerveza era constante . Era el día de Satinalia después de todo.

- "He recibido órdenes de ir a Orlais. Mis servicios son requeridos y no hay forma de negarme. Es mi deber."

- "Yo puedo continuar buscando aquí, no tienes porqué darte por vencida. Estoy dispuesto a ayudarte."

- "Lo encontraré. Y cuando así sea, haré lo posible para que se reuna contigo."

- "No, eso jamás."

- "Pero Fiona…"- Duncan protestó.

- "Quiero que sepas si está bien, quiero que me digas si es feliz. No quiero nada más, si se entera que es hijo de una elfa maga sabes muy bien que sólo le traeré problemas."

- "Él debe creer que no tiene a nadie en el mundo Fiona, no hay nada peor que alguien sin una familia a quien recurrir."

- "Pues entonces tú dale una familia Duncan, sé que lo que pediré es algo extraordinario, pero en cuanto lo encuentres reclútalo. Que los guardias grises sean su familia como tú lo has sido para mí. Eres como un hermano pequeño Duncan, siempre te he visto así. Ahora debemos separarnos y yo no podré guiarte más, por eso te pido que encuentres a mi hijo para que lo guíes. Quiero que sea un buen hombre."

- "Fiona, es un honor para mí que veas un hermano en mí, pero tú sabes bien que la vida de un guardia gris no es sencilla y yo no creo…"

- "¿Y la vida que ha tenido él lo ha sido Duncan? ¿La vida que he tenido yo? Los guardias me han dado un hogar y a mí manera he sido feliz, él es mi hijo. Sabrá reconocer que cualquier cosa es mejor que la soledad y el rechazo. Que tu promesa sea mi regalo de Satinalia, te lo ruego."- ella se sentía traicionada por Maric, profundamente dolida por haber abandonado a su hijo y Duncan era su última esperanza.

Duncan no tuvo más que prometérselo, era una madre desesperada. No podía negarse.

- "Lo haré, tienes mi palabra. Feliz Satinalia, Fiona."

- "Feliz Satinalia, Duncan."- por fin una lágrima logró brotar y rodó por la mejilla de la elfa.


	4. Feliz Satinalia Gran Encantadora

**Capítulo final de esta pequeña historia. Espero la hayan disfrutado. Feliz Año Nuevo.**

**Feliz Satinalia, Gran Encantadora Fiona**

Desde un principio se negó a hacer esto ¿por qué ella? ¿por qué reunirse con el rey de Ferelden? ¿por qué debía asistir a la fiesta de Satinalia en el Palacio Real? El Inquisidor insistió en que tenía que ser precisamente Fiona quien se presentase en ese lugar y en esa fecha precisa, necesitaban el apoyo del rey en su cruzada y la Gran Encantadora del Círculo de magos en Ferelden estaría presente, Wynne era su nombre. De no presentarse, sería desaprovechar una gran oportunidad para hacer un aliado tan importante y más cuando este rey se mostraba de lo más abierto a entablar relaciones diplomáticas con magos. Fiona quiso argumentar que la mejor opción era Leliana, puesto que aún conservaba una gran amistad tanto con el rey y la reina desde hacía años, sin embargo ella ahora se encontraba en una misión de la cual tardaría en regresar.

Era el momento perfecto para que la Gran Encantadora de Montsimard hiciera acto de presencia. Su carruaje se detuvo, fue en ese instante que sintió que sus piernas flaquearían en cuanto se pusiese de pie. Un criado abrió su carruaje y le ayudó a bajar. El Palacio estaba totalmente iluminado, a pesar de ser tan cercana al rey Maric, nunca había ido a ese lugar, además de que hubiese sido un escándalo que un elfo entrará a tal recinto por la puerta principal. Se armó de valor para dar los primeros pasos y subir la escalera que la llevaría a conocer, al fin, el rostro de su hijo.

* * *

><p>Alistair era la persona más gentil que pudo haber imaginado, al igual que su esposa, la reina Elissa. Durante lo platicado en la cena se mostraron muy dispuestos a colaborar con la causa de la Inquisición. Otros nobles estaban sentados en la misma mesa que ella, inclusive elfos vestidos de forma elegante. Según tenía entendido, algunos miembros del consejo del rey eran elfos, ya que así lo había solicitado él mismo. Eso la sorprendió. Nadie la veía con desdén, al menos no en presencia del rey, eso era nuevo para ella.<p>

- "Es una desgracia los acontecimientos que han ocurrido, y lo que más me avergüenza son los templarios mismos, ahora no se diferencian de los mercenarios comunes. Pensar que una vez fui uno de ellos."- comentó el rey a Fiona.

- "No creo que todos sean iguales, Su Majestad. Algunos magos también se han aprovechado de esta situación. Sin embargo, es un caos por donde se vea."

Era la primera vez que Fiona hablaba con su hijo, a pesar de que sabía que debía sentirse feliz, algo dentro de ella quería gritar tantas cosas. A pesar de su carácter amable, ella notaba que esa era su actitud con todo el mundo, Fiona ni siquiera era Fiona para él, sino la Gran Encantadora. Un punto más en su agenda. Echó un vistazo a la reina. Era bella, con largo cabello castaño cayendo sobre sus hombros y unos despiertos ojos verdes. No se veía feliz por las noticias que Fiona les había llevado.

- "Algunas ocasiones, simplemente pienso que el mundo no quiere ser salvado. No importa cuántas veces se intente lograr la paz, ni cuánta sangre se derrame."

- "Querida, no digas eso. Los niños pueden escucharte."- vio como Alistair entrelazó la mano de su esposa entre las suyas, Fiona desvió la mirada apenada. No era muy común que el rey y reina, no importando el lugar, se demostrasen afecto en público.

Los niños_. Sus nietos_. Eran tres pequeños: la mayor era la versión femenina de Alistair, totalmente su imagen, el varón rubio que le seguía en edad tenía las facciones de Alistair y los grandes ojos de la madre, la más pequeña era muy parecida a la reina, pero conservaba los mismo ojos marrones que ella había heredado a su hijo. Eso la estremeció por un breve instante. Esos niños no eran _sus nietos_, eran los herederos al trono. No tenían nada que ver con ella, trataba de recordarse una y otra vez o de lo contrario las lágrimas la traicionarían.

- "Precisamente por ellos lo pienso ¿qué pasará cuándo no estemos los dos? ¿Tendremos que dejar que ellos lidien con la situación?"

Fiona interrumpió las acertadas preocupaciones de la reina.

- "No todos queremos la guerra, Su Majestad. Hubo un tiempo en que ustedes lucharon en nombre de Thedas entero y por su propio reino a vencer la Ruina, permita ahora a la Inquisición salvar el mundo en su lugar. Ya nunca estarán solos en su propósito de lograr la paz. Lo único que le ruego es que nos dejen intentarlo al menos, no nos rendiremos, lo juro por mi vida que creo firmemente en poder lograr un mundo mejor para sus hijos. Necesitamos su apoyo."

El rey no pudo contener una pequeña carcajada. Elissa le lanzó una mirada de reproche.

- "¡Por el Hacedor! ¡Alistair, compórtate! ¡Pareciera que tengo cuatro hijos que cuidar!"

Esta escena tomó por sorpresa a Fiona, ver la carcajada de un hijo por primera vez debía ser extraño, sintió una gran calidez en su pecho.

- "En verdad lo siento, Gran Encantadora, perdí la compostura por un instante. Creí que habíamos viajado en el tiempo o algo así, en el que Elissa y yo teníamos que verle la cara a todo tipo de nobles, elfos o enanos mal encarados para que nos dieran su apoyo en contra de la Ruina ¡Me hizo recordar mis tiempos de juventud! Ahora creo que me toca encargar le a usted alguna misión ridícula para poder brindarle mi apoyo."- Alistair le dirigió una sonrisa de complicidad a la Gran Encantadora, aunque esta no comprendía lo que eso significaba.

- "¿Qué?"- Fiona estaba confundida con las palabras del rey.

- "No le haga caso Gran Encantadora, es una broma. Por supuesto que tiene nuestro apoyo."- Elissa le dirigió una cálida sonrisa, eso alegró a Fiona.

De repente Alistair lanzó un pequeño gritó.

- "¡Auch! Me pateaste."- le dijo a su esposa.

- "No sé de qué hablas querido."- Elissa volteó hacia otro lado distraída.

- "Claro que lo hiciste, bajo la mesa, tú pequeña pícara ¿quién es la infantil ahora?"

Fiona veía la escena divertida, era un matrimonio peculiar desde su perspectiva. _Él es feliz después de todo_. Se dijo a sí misma.

* * *

><p>Fiona veía a los asistentes bailar, la gran encantadora Wynne se llevaba de maravilla con Alistair y su esposa, así como con sus hijos. Sentía un poco de envidia al ver la escena y no poder ser parte de ella. La más pequeña se le acercó de repente.<p>

- "¿Usted no baila?"- sus ojos desconcertaron a Fiona por un instante, pues eran idénticos a los suyos propios.

- "No soy muy buena pequeña."- se limitó a decir.

- "Papá tampoco, pero le gusta ver feliz a mamá. Por eso lo hace. A mi hermana Rosalie tampoco le gusta bailar, prefiere entrenar con la espada con papá. Duncan es a quien mejor se le da. Dice mamá que lo heredó de nuestro abuelo, Bryce Cousland."

- "¿Duncan? Tu hermano tiene un bello nombre. Conocí a alguien llamado así hace mucho tiempo. Un gran hombre."

- "También era el nombre del antiguo guardia comandante de Ferelden, papá lo quería mucho. Era su familia, antes de tenernos a nosotros, claro. Por cierto, mi nombre es Eleanor."

- "Es un placer princesa Eleanor, mi nombre es Fiona."

- "Me gusta más sólo Eleanor. Aunque algún día me gustarían que me dijeran Gran Encantadora, como a ti y a Wynne."

- "¿Gran Encantadora? Pero pequeña eso solamente lo logras si eres…"

- "¿Maga? Lo sé y es lo que soy. Aún no soy tan buena como tú o como Wynne, pero algún día seré la Gran Encantadora de Ferelden."- la niña parecía orgullosa de decir esas palabras.

Fiona se quedó sin habla ante lo que había dicho la niña. No había titubeos en su voz al pronunciar esa declaración.

- "Aún no sabemos de quien heredé mi magia, puede que de la familia de papá, pues mamá dice que ningún familiar que recuerde poseía magia y papá no sabe mucho sobre su madre, así que es probable que haya tenido aunque sea un poco de magia que me ha heredado a mí. Dice papá que en otros lugares se le teme a los magos, pero él quiere cambiar eso. No somos malos. Mamá tiene miedo de esta guerra, teme por mí sobre todo. Yo sé que soy pequeña, todos los días le pregunto a mi tutor de magia que pasará con la Inquisición o quién ganará. Si llega el momento, yo sé que también tendré que pelear, no importa si soy o no princesa, tendré que hacerlo porque soy maga."- la pequeña a su corta edad, parecía entender lo que significaba el deber, sin embargo Fiona pudo sentir que el temor emanaba de su linda nieta.

Fiona sintió que su cuerpo se movía sólo y comenzó a abrazar a la pequeña Eleanor**.** La niña tenía miedo y no había forma de que lo pudiese negar.

- "No pelearás, yo daría mi vida por ti Eleanor. Ese será mi regalo de Satinalia para ti y para tus hermanos: mi vida. Lucharé hasta mi último aliento por ti."

Eleanor no sabía porqué estaba llorando la Gran Encantadora, pero se lanzó a sus brazos una vez más. Fiona tuvo que separarse de ella muy a su pesar, una escena así podía atraer las miradas de curiosos.

- "Será mejor que vayamos a recoger tu regalo, todos empiezan a reunirse."

- "Estoy segura que también hay un regalo para usted Gran Encantadora, vamos juntas."

Eleanor tomó la mano de la elfa y la condujo al gran salón. Nunca en su vida había tenido un día de Satinalia tan feliz. No le importaba el tener que partir mañana mismo, había hecho una promesa y estaba dispuesta a cumplirla.


End file.
